Our Day Will Come
by jychan
Summary: Hikaru?" "Ah. Motoko, what is it?" "Let's break up." I closed my eyes as tears started to form while I was stuttering. HikaruXOC


jychan: Yo! Everyone! It's been a while! By the way, I never had Ouran High School Host Club from the start, but I do own my OC characters!

* * *

**_Our Day Will Come  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

I sighed once again as I sat down on the chair. It has been the umpteenth time since Hikaru had to leave me behind on a date. I admit. It's really frustrating to have your fiance leave you during your date. I know why he had to, but I guess it's too much. Especially if your other friends got married first, even if you were first engaged.

I flipped my cellphone open and called for my driver to pick me up. Seriously, these days... I've been sensing that Hikaru's been too busy. It's like he's always been away and like, he's not really remembering the very dates that's very significant. Like for example yesterday, I asked him if what was October 17, which is a couple of weeks from now, and he replied,

"October 17?"

I was totally shocked with what he said. Come on guys. That was our first date together, that was when we were still in High School. I was like so shocked with what he said. Why did he really have to forget the date when we first went out?

I went out of the coffeehouse, where we were supposed to have met earlier, but he was not able to go since he had to do something. All I do wonder is what was that something.

_**We're gonna jump! Towa ni sakuhazu! Kokoro namidatsu! Tomora-**_

"Moshi-moshi?"

I answered my phone as I heard a shriek,

"MOTOKO-CHAN!"

I quickly recognized the voice of my best friend, Mayu-san.

"Mayu-san. What can I do for you?"

"You have got to hurry, girl. There's this limited sale in KAWAII Department Store. I have to tell you, that very cute dress that you were fond of a few days ago?"

"Yah?"

"It's on sale."

"Ah. And then? Listen, Mayu-san. We can afford it."

"But I want to pay less on the clothes that I buy! They're so many already! I'm afraid that I might wake up one day with tons of debts!"

I sighed on this as I heard some car honks, making me turn and see that my chauffeur has arrived already,

"Which is why, I told you. Don't buy unnecessary stuff already."

"But, Motoko-chan! I really and badly need them! I mean, I need to experiment on clothes with make-up! It's my job to do so!"

She replied as I rolled my eyes,

"OK. Fine. I'll be going there. Ojii-san, we'll be going to KAWAII Department Store."

"Hai. Ojou-sama."

I nodded as I looked at the window,

"Now, what I was saying..."

I paused for a moment as I saw someone, no. It's not someone. It's Hikaru. Hitachiin Hikaru, I tell you. With another girl.

Oh no.

"Motoko-chan?"

"Mayu-san, I think. Hikaru might be cheating on me."

"Huh? Wait! Hikaru? As in, Hitachiin Hikaru-kun? Oh no. That's not good. I mean, wait. Let's meet with each other somewhere. You know, somewhere near this store so that we could easily see each other. Ah yah. The Kofi Hasu. I'll meet you there."

"Ah OK. Ojii-san, let's go to Kofi Hasu, instead."

"Hai. Ojou-sama."

I heard his reply as I nodded while I closed my eyes.

I have another problem.

* * *

I was siting down at a table in Kofi Hasu when I saw Mayu-san enter Kofi Hasu.

"Gomen ne, Motoko-chan! There was this traffic!"

I nodded at her reply. Even if I know that she was lying because of the shopping bags on both of her hands, but I have no energy in contradicting her.

"I guess, I'm going to break up with Hikaru."

I said as I saw her eyes widened,

"No! Don't! Don't! I mean, how sure are you that he was cheating or that girl was another girl? I mean, who knows that it might have been a relative or something!"

She replied as I sighed,

"I've met all of his relatives. Rather, close relatives, I must say. But I mean, the girl doesn't look like a relative of his! And they looked like so intimate with one another. And they seem rather close."

I replied as I laid back on the chair,

"You know, it wouldn't really sound so boring, if you weren't talking in a monotonous voice, Motoko-chan. But oh well... Mayu-san, have you ever thought or even get jealous when Hikaru-kun was still a host before?"

She asked as I shook my head,

"No. I mean, no. Never. Because I knew that was what he had to do, especially with the club. I mean, I was really assured and I really know that he really loves me. But now, I get a feeling that he doesn't anymore. And he doesn't like me anymore. I mean, it's like he's not fond of me anymore. I sense it."

I replied as I closed my eyes in frustration,

**_Kimi no miteru me no ma-_**

I sighed more in frustration. That ringtone really reminds me more of Hikaru.

"Moshi-moshi? Excuse me first, Motoko-chan."

I nodded at what she said as she stood up and left.

Now that I think about it. I mean, I sense that he doesn't like me anymore. I mean, he doesn't spend much time with me as much as he did before. I mean, we aren't as sweet as we were in the past. Our relationship was never bland like this. I know that I still do love him, but I'm not even sure that if he still loves me. I mean, I sense that by every second, this relationship is getting closer to a one-sided relationship.

I took my phone and dialled his number,

"Moshi-moshi?"

I heard his voice over the phone.

"Hikaru?"

My voice faltered as I heard him say,

"Ara, Motoko, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, but let's b-break u-up."

I stuttered on my words as I closed my eyes while tears started to fall one by one,

"Motoko? What's the problem? Is there anything wrong? Moto-"

I pushed the End Call button as I wiped my tears while I continued on closing my eyes.

Must not cry. Must not cry. Must not cry.

"Motoko-chan?"

I looked up to see Mayu-san,

"Mayu-san, I broke up with him a while ago."

I said as she widened her eyes and hugged me,

"Doushite Motoko-chan? Doushite?"

I stopped on crying as I replied,

"It's because I love him."

* * *

The days passed and I tried to keep up with my image. I don't want to look bad. I don't want to look depressed. I don't want to be pitied. I don't want to slack off from my work. I don't like it.

I heard a couple of knocks from my door as I saw a brunette, holding a girl toddler,

"Motoko, I heard what happened."

She said as I nodded and gave a faint smile,

"Akiko-san. I broke up with him."

I said as I was tempted to cry once again,

"Was it because of him, spending lesser time with him as usual?"

She asked as I nodded,

"Probably one of the minor reasons. But I saw him with a girl. And also, I sense that our relationship was slowly getting to a one-sided one."

I replied as I saw her sigh,

"Your instincts were never good, you know."

She said as I replied,

"It's not funny. But I really do get the feeling, you know. And I don't want to end up being heart-broken as well. Seeing her with another girl was already enough. Very enough."

She laughed at what I said as I raised an eyebrow. Is she crazy or what?

"Jealousy is typical in every relationship. Even in the relationship on the so-called 'Most Prestigious and Explicit Couple of The Year" a couple of years ago, had lots of problems on the way. A lot more than the problems you've had with Hikaru. Plus, Hikaru isn't a Shadow King. Kyouya is a Shadow King might I remind you."

She replied as I nodded in agreement,

"But you're lucky, Akiko-san. You're very sure that Kyouya-san really does love you."

I said as she snorted,

"Let me tell you this, Motoko, Kyouya never told me he loves me."

"But that's because his actions are much more better! The way he stares and the way he is around you proves it already. It's because his feelings show."

I replied as I closed my eyes as tears started to appear once again,

"So, you mean, Hikaru never loved you?"

She asked as I looked at her,

"No. I know that Hikaru did love me. But I'm not sure if he still does until now."

"Was he the one who said that?"

I shook my head,

"No."

"Oh? See. He never told you that he doesn't love you anymore. It's just the way how you feel it. Nothing more. Nothing less. Until he doesn't tell you that he doesn't love you anymore, then there are no confirmations yet."

"B-But, I don't want to get heartbroken. I don't want to get hurt."

I replied as I saw her sigh,

"Being hurt is typical already. It's normal for one to get hurt in every relationship. Nobody said that it won't hurt when you fall in love."

She replied as she let Akemi-chan sit down on her lap,

" 'ba-chan?"

I heard Akemi-chan's call as I looked at her,

"No cry."

She said as I chuckled and placed a smile on my face,

"If I could stop then, I would. I don't like to make my eyes swell up, but I can't help it."

I said as she had a worried look on her face,

" 'Ji-chan worry."

I looked at her. 'Ji-chan' would worry, eh? I'm not even sure if 'Ji-chan' still loves me. I went near her and patted her head,

"I do wonder if he still does love me, Akemi-chan."

I murmured as I gave a faint smile at her,

"The kid knows, Motoko. She knows that Hikaru still loves you."

Akiko-san told me as I sighed when we heard knocks on the door, which made me quickly wipe my tears,

"Come in."

I said as my Secretary went in,

"Um, Motoko-sama, there's a woman here who said that she wanted to meet with you, concerning your wedding plans. Should I let her come in?"

She asked as I raised an eyebrow,

"Wedding plans?"

"Ah yes. I'll let her come in?"

She asked as I nodded, nonetheless. I need someone to make my mind clear up. Even if I never had any wedding plans. Another knock on the door and I saw the very woman who was with Hikaru days before. The _other_ woman.

"Ah, Yamazaki-sama. Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroki Aine."

She introduced herself as she bowed before me,

"Ah. Yamazaki Motoko. Domo. Please do sit down here,"

I said as I bowed in return,

"From a couple of weeks ago until a couple of days ago, I was with Hitachiin Hikaru-sama."

She said as my blood was boiling. Now, I don't need any evidence that he was cheating. I don't want her to say that Hikaru exchanged me for her. OK. Damn it. Calm down, Motoko-san. You are in office today. Act professional.

"I was actually wondering why he hasn't come for quite a few days already. He told me that he was not going to meet me the next day since he was going to meet with you, but a few days has passed and he hasn't come back yet. Plus the fact that October 17 is fast approaching. I'm quite worried that things might not go well."

OK. This girl is really pissing me off. And what's with October 17? I mean, I don't like it. I don't like her, telling me that Hikaru is really cheating on me. I don't like it.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to change the date or th-"

"OK. Stop making conclusions or something like that. I don't like it anymore!"

I shouted as I saw Akiko-san, chuckling on the side.

"For the first time, Motoko finally shouted or losed her temper despite in office."

I heard her murmurs towards Akemi-chan.

"Honchou Ka-chan?"

Akemi-chan...

"I'm really, really sorry Yamazaki-sama if I tried to tell you to change your date. Please don't change your wedding planner! I know that I should've been patient, but the date of your wedding with Hitachiin-sama is already approaching and if we really speed things up, they might not go as well as planned!"

Wait. Wait. Wait.

"Wedding?"

I asked as my eyes widened in surprise,

"Yah. October 17, right? I mean, that was what Hitachiin Hikaru-sama told me a few weeks ago. I heard that it was the time when the two of you first went out on a date."

She said as I cursed inwardly,

_K'so._

"Oh. I see."

I replied, still shocked of what she said. So, you mean, Hikaru was busy all throughout the weeks because he was planning for our wedding, which I never knew about? What the...

"You know, I never thought that he would still remember the first time that you went out on a date with him and that he was planning to make it your wedding day. Oh my gosh. That is so romantic for a guy to do so!"

She said as I looked at Akiko-san who had a 'See, I told you' look on her face, while Akemi-chan had a ' Ji-chan chill lovsh Ba-chan' look on her face. Talk about a mother and daughter tandem. I could see Kyouya-san on the outside, but an Akiko-san on the inside. Or rather, there's also a part of Kyouya-san inside. But oh well.

I really do need to say sorry on Hikaru.

* * *

I rushed out of my office and started to drive to wherever Hikaru might be. He could be in his office. He could be in his house. He could be somewhere.

Argh.

It's frustrating to not know where he could be at this time. I'm not even sure if I could still face him after I harshly broke up with him, even if I thought that he was cheating on me. A phone call break up is very harsh. Much more harsh than what Kyouya-san did with Akiko-san in the past. I don't like it.

I want to see him very soon. I want to see Hikaru already. I took my phone and tried to contact him,

"Sorry, but the number you are calling is unavailable. Please call ag-"

I cut the operator off as I dialed his twin brother's phone,

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Kaoru."

"Ara, Motoko-san, I heard about what happ-"

"I know. I know. I misunderstood some stuff. So, where's Hikaru?"

I asked as I heard him chuckle,

"Kaoru-kun! Is that Motoko-chan?'

"Hai."

Let me guess, Mayu-san is with Kaoru-san right now. I'm sensing something between the two. You see, they're very acquainted since Mayu-san is a famous make-up artist which makes the Hitachiin Clothing Line hire her during photo shoots or fashion shows. So, they're much acquainted with one another.

"Another runway?"

I asked as he replied,

"Yah, but Hikaru isn't here. He seemed so broken ever since you broke up with him."

"Eh?"

"Unluckily though, I don't know where Hikaru might be at a time like this."

He replied as I sighed in frustration,

"Is that so? Bye."

I said as I ended the call and dialed up the landline number at his own house,

"This is Hikaru's answering machine. Mah, mah, I'm not here as of the moment. Ja neh."

I sighed once again as I tried to dial his office,

"This is Hikaru, but I'm not here. It's an answering machine, duh. So, just leave your message af-"

I hit the stirring wheel as I leaned back on my chair,

Where could he be at a time like this?

I looked around and saw Kofi Hasu. The place where I should've met with him a few days ago. The place where I called him. And before I forget, the place where we first had a date.

I parked up at a parking area near Kofi Hasu.

Might as well, reminisce the times when I was there in Kofi Hasu with Hikaru. I stepped down the car and went inside the said shop as I started to go at our favorite area, only seeing Hikaru there.

"Hikaru."

"Motoko."

We both called at each other,

"I'm sorry. I'll be leaving you then."

He said as I hugged him from behind,

"Don't leave me once again. Don't. I'm so sorry. It was my mistake. It was because I felt that I was so deprived of time that you weren't with me. And then, I saw you going out with a girl, who was supposed to be our wedding planner."

"You already knew?"

He asked as I nodded

"Hai. She went to my office earlier and told me about that. I thought she was an _other _girl. I mean, I was just so jealous."

I admitted as he turned his head around,

"So, you had doubts on how I loved you?"

"Hai. But I can't help it. I'm just so. Ugh... I don't know. I was just so deprived of you. It felt like you didn't love me anymore."

I said as I closed my eyes,

"But, I still love you, Hikaru. I still do."

I admitted as he turned his body around to hug me,

"Then, that's good. That's really good. Motoko."

"Hm?"

"Don't doubt me anymore. I still do love you."

He said as I felt assured,

"I know."

"But you had doubts."

"That was before, you know."

I said as the both of us sat down,

"Luckily, our favorite place is a bit secluded from the outside or from the others."

He said as I nodded,

"I do not want to be caught doing those stuff."

I said as we signaled for the waiter,

"Coffee."

The both of us said as we chuckled while the waiter took note of it and left,

"Neh, Hikaru."

"Hm?"

"You can decide on what to choose for the theme. But no, violet and pink."

I said as his eyes widened,

"But then, you look good with violet."

"No violet."

* * *

jychan: Finally made another fanfic! Another one-shot! I love it! Wahaha... I'm such a slacker! I guess I'm just too busy with school.... Argh... Cramming... LMAO.... and about how Akemi-chan talks, it's because she still has lisps. So yah, the first ringing tone was Arashi's Attack It. It's a hidden track after 5x10 on the regular edition of their CD for their 10th anniversary. And then, the second ringing tone was Boku No Love Style. Ja neh minna!


End file.
